Jonas Chat 101
by Jonas Writer Kandy
Summary: Ok well 2 Girls named AJ and Kandy join the JB web chat there the only ones there and they see what Joe and Ncik are really Like?....you know you wanna look inside to this Fanfic i know it please look LOL JK but its a Good story XD
1. Intro

Jonas Chat 101

what Happens when 2 girls find out the real Jonas Brothers?? and Nick finds out they Know and Has to Liston to there every move ??

LOL I KNow you wanna Know all About this awesome fan fic XD

Hey its Kandy and I am Making this short new fan fic LOL its all done nd stuff But W/e um... this is a really interesting thing but i was inspired by a story I forgot by who ill figure it out but yea... it was kool XD

Charicters (SP?) so you Know i stink at spelling

Mashakiafan2443 is AJ (there Screen Names not on though)

JBlavatogomez is Kandy ( LOL LOve JB Demi and Selena Hate Miley No offence Cyrus Fans)

DJdanger is Joe Jonas

Gatarherofreak is Kevin Jonas

N-Dizzle is Nick Jonas ( Joke Between Me and Nick J and I dont know him Just By meet and Greet XD)

ok this is when JB is On tour the WYLMITE tour!!

LOL gotta LOve JB and the fan fics LOL XD LOL gotta Ove the Smiles

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD HEHEHEHEHE lol

Kandy


	2. Interviewing JB

**Mashakiafan2443** is AJ (there Screen Names not on thogh)

**JBlavatogomez** is Kandy ( LOL LOve JB Demi and Selena Hate Miley No effence Cyrus Fans)

**DJdanger** is Joe Jonas

**Gatarherofreak** is Kevin Jonas

**N-Dizzle** is Nick Jonas ( Joke Between Me and Nick J and I dont know him Just By meet and Greet XD)

Just a Reminder XD

AIM Chat

**Mashakiafan2443**: LOL I Cant wait to Go On the JB Chat LOL its Like a private one but i haked it XD

**JBlavatogomez**: LOL wow u and your nerdy computerizing XD

**Mashakiafan2443**: ok w/e like you could have haked that web page i heard only JB is gonna be on there LOL chatiing with themselfes LOL

**JBlavatogomez**: LOL i know and idk i could have but w/e and they can see us right with our web cams?

**Mashakiafan2443**: I think so im not shore XD

**JBlavatogomez**: thats creepy!LOL anyways i g2g ill be over your house in like 2 mins LOL sys XD

**Mashakiafan2443**: SYS XD ( A/N:SYS is see you soon)

_At AJs House..._

_on the webChat for JB..._

**Mashakiafan2443**-see i told you we could get on here with our screen names and on diffrent computers if i hooked mine to yours LOL

**JBlavatogomez**: yupps i was wrong ok LOL w/e

**DJdanger** has Logged to Chat

**Mashakiafan2443**: OMJ Joes On! Hello Joe Jonas im AJ Karlson XD

**JBlavatogomez**: hey Joe Im Kandy Loson

**DJdanger**: um... this is a closed chat But you can stay we need some...entertainment and an Aduence XD

**Mashakiafan2443**: Kool can me and My Friend interveiw you?

**N-Dizzle** Has logged into Chat...

**Mashakiafan2443**: Hey Nick Im AJ XD

**N-Dizzle**:hello there XD

**JBlavatogomez**: Im Kandy XD hey can you see us??

**N-Dizzle**: yes and who ever is in the I Love Nick J shirt is really cute XD

**Mashakiafan2443**: awww Nick thats sweet thanks

**DJdanger**:so Kandy your in the I LOve Joe shirt?

**JBlavatogomez**: yupps -waves- OMG i see you Joe!! lol nice shirt superman XD XD XD XD XD

**DJDanger**: aww thanks nick always busts on me when i wear it!

**N-Dizzle**: i do not -laughs- ok maybe i do!

**Mashakiafan2443**: Nick... thats mean i love the Superman PJs Joe there awesome XD anyways!! can we do the interview?

**DJdanger**: oh.. right yes we can whos the first question to?

**JBlavatogomez**: um... i guess you Joe um...what is the reletionship with you and Nick like brotherly?

**DJdanger**: normal one like anyone else but we barly fight.

**N-dizzle:** ok were not normal Joe and we fight you and me but i win XD

**Mashakiafan2443**: ok...next question -freaked out-

**Gatarherofreak** has logged on to the Chat

**Mashakiafan2443**: hey Kevin!! im AJ im a Big fan of your Gatar Skills!!

**JBlavatogomez**: and Im Kandy and I also adore your wonderful personality

**Gatarherofreak**: oh thanks XD so... Joe... why are these girls here...no offence

**Mashakiafan2443**: non taken but ill answer um... were hakers XD

**Gatarherofreak**: oh...wel thats nice XD(A/N: im am sorry for the XD faces i Just LOve them LOL XD)

**JBlavatogomez**: XD well heres the second question...Kevin what do your Brothers Joe and Nick have for desert?

**Gatarherofreak**: um... M&ms um...Skittles...um..Milkie ways all those types of things but mostly M&Ms

**Mashakiafan2443**: -Bursts out Laughing-

**JBlavatogomez**: OMG LOL hahahaahaha XD omg Joe nick thats wow!!

**DJdanger**: whats so funny??wait let me rewind this...OMG!! KEVIN!! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!its not true girls ok never ever

**N-Dizzle**: Give it up Joe they would have found out some how!!

**Mashakiafan2443**; OMG there is a reporteren you need one!

**JBlavatogomez**: idk? but this is good!!

**Gaterherofreak:** Nick!! omg if you would shush no one would know in this chat! uhggg well thats bad.

**N-dizzle**:DONT TELL ANYONE!! BOTH OF YOU!

**Mashakiafan2443**: were shut tight and Kandy went to the Bathroom so she can stop laughing XD

**DJdanger**: we Mean it thogh

**Mashakiafan2443**: ok ok yeashhh but hey! i have an Idea!! lets Play truth or dare!

**DJDanger**: YES!!

**Gaterherofreak**: NO!! Im out ill watch but im out!!

**Mashakiafan2443**: kevy Please!!

**Gatarherofreak**: fine!!

**N-Dizzle**: im in all the way!

**Mashakiafan2443**: me too so is kandy when shes done trowing up shes not feeling well now!

**DJdanger**: awww my Poor kandy bar (

**Mashakiafan2443**: wow.,..ok... Joe truth or Dare XD

**_A/N: this is gonna get good LOL so please read the next chapter soon XD_**


End file.
